Avengers: Bon Voyage!
by Angelica B. Steve Rogers
Summary: This fan fiction is a tribute to the awesome characters in the hit superhero movie the Avengers: an epic team of superheroes working together to battle evil! The end of the movie left many viewers hanging...Here is my version of what happens after the Avengers part ways at the end of the movie! Enjoy:) Part of this fan fiction is written in Spanish (translations at the end)
1. Chapter 1

**Avengers ~ Bon Voyage!**

**~ A Fan Fiction by Angélica B. Steve Rogers ~**

**~ Based on The Avengers (movie) ~**

.

_What happened after the Avengers movie ended? Well, read on to find out..._

_._

_Please, please follow me and my first story! I love reviews so feel free to tell me whatever is on your mind: comments, concerns, etc. :)_

_._

*** If you see asterisks, refer to the end of the chapter! ***

.

.

_**Chapter One: The Arrival**_

Loki and Thor grab onto the Tesseract.

ZOOOOOM...

They are sucked into a swirling vortex. As they shoot through the black hole, Loki grimaces at Thor. Thor returns the gesture.

"So, you think you have won, brother..." Loki says, low enough to be a whisper.

"Do not call me brother! You are no brother of mine!" retorts Thor.

Loki's mouth curls up into a devious, twisted smile before he procures a knife from his pocket and lunges for Thor's heart. Thor, with his hammer in hand, blocks Loki's attack.

Soon, the brothers, or brothers in a time past, are in the midst of a full-fledged quarrel.

Meanwhile, the brothers forget to keep contact with the Tesseract. The Tesseract assumes their final destination is drawing near.

It's sapphire glow dims.

A sinking feeling grows in the stomaches of both Loki and Thor as gravity takes control of them.

Down, down, they drop.

CRASH!

They crash into a garbage disposal bin.

The stink from the garbage is sickening. Loki plucks a slimy banana peel from his face as Thor gags from the stench.

_Where are we? _Loki and Thor both think.

"Well, we must still be on Earth because we do _not _have these ghastly garbage disposal bins on our home planet," Loki remarks.

"Ghastly things," Thor agrees.

Thor smoothes down his long, golden locks which has bits of crumbs and other assorted garbage stuck in it. He shakes as many crumbs out of his hair as he can.

Loki is already climbing out of the bin and on the concrete of... what seems to be an ordinary parking lot.

Thor pulls himself out of the garbage pile with one thrust of his hammer.

"And _that _is how you escape the clutches of garbage with style," Thor says, grinning and triumphant.

Loki grimaces. "You may have won this time, brother, oh dear brother, but you shall bow down to me one day! Wait and you _will _see."

"I would love to see you try," Thor challenges Loki.

Loki growls under his breath. Before Loki can rip out Thor's throat, a man dressed in a leaf-printed, beach shirt and a straw hat encounters the odd brothers, who were dressed in their usual Asgardian outfits.

**"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" *** The man asks.

Loki and Thor stare at the man curiously.

"In all my years of studying Earth languages, I've _never_ heard this one before," Thor admits.

Loki scratches his head, then he shrugs.

_He has nothing as well, _Thor thinks to himself.

The man is patient and waits for an answer from the boys.

The silence becomes unbearable. The strange, little man shuffles his feet awkwardly as Loki and Thor try to act natural.

"Where is a translator when we are in dire need of one?!" Loki says, finally. Loki throws his arms up, reaching toward the heavens, in his frustration.

"Did someone say they need a translator?"A girl's voice asked.

A slim girl, about the brothers' age, appears next to the man. Her dark hair cascades down her shoulders like rivulets, and her brown eyes hold a glint of amusement.

Loki and Thor realize her amusement is gestured toward them.

How long had she been watching their encounter with the man?

The girl smiles at Thor, then at Loki, who reddens slightly.

_She is quite beautiful, _Loki thinks to himself.

The girl rests her hand softly on the shoulder of the man, who smiles at her.

"He's probably thinking, 'My savior!'" Thor whispers to Loki which makes Loki chuckle a bit, like old times. Then, Loki remembers he is mad at Thor and he stifles his chuckle.

**"Está bien, papá. Ellos son locuros. Creo que ellos les gustan trajes de héroe." *** The girl explains to the little man.

The strange, little man nods. After giving the brothers an odd look, the man hobbles into the bright, orange house nearest to the parking lot.

"My name is Cheyenne." The girl says, introducing herself. She extends her hand to shake the brothers' hands.

"They call me Thor," Thor says, confidence resounding from his voice.

"My name is Loki," Loki says, steadily. He meets Cheyenne's eyes for a split-second before he feels his cheeks glowing hot again.

The brothers are not sure whether to trust this strange girl or not.

Then simultaneously, they remember.

THE TESSERACT!

"Where did it go?!" Loki screams frantically, holding his head in his hands. Thor runs with record-breaking speed back to the garbage bin, and dives right back in.

He finds only garbage. No tesseract.

"NOOOOOOO!" Thor yells, his voice as loud as a boom of thunder.

Cheyenne covers her ears. She retains her composure and asks the brothers what they are looking for.

"The Tesseract!" Loki and Thor yell in unison.

"Okay..." Cheyenne whispers. She is beginning to believe that the boys really are crazy.

Loki catches on. "No, we are not insane! We had a glowing stone that helped us jump through space at the speed of light, but we malfunctioned and landed here..." Loki pauses.

"Er, where _is _here?" Loki asks Cheyenne, taking ragged breathes to regain his breathe.

Cheyenne shoots Loki a curious look, but does not say anything.

Meanwhile, Thor is headlong in the garbage disposal bin, trying to locate the Tesseract. Only his legs, flailing in the air, are visible from where Cheyenne and Loki are standing. It is a funny sight to behold.

"Okay, now I _really _think you two are crazy," says Cheyenne.

"But to answer your question, you are in Costa Rica!" Cheyenne exclaims. She raises her arms above her head as if she is surprising someone at a surprise birthday party.

"Costa Rica?!" The boys scream. Loki's face grows pale, while Thor pulls himself out of the garbage pile. He spits out a shriveled apple core that had slipped into his mouth onto the pavement.

_Nasty, _Cheyenne thinks to herself, scrunching up her nose in disgust.

Thor places his now greasy hand on Loki's shoulder. Loki plugs his nose because the stench is unbearable.

"We are a long way from home, that is for certain, Loki." says Thor.

.

.

.

.

_**Footnotes: **_

(Spanish then English translation)

~ * "¿Quiénes son ustedes?" - "Who are you guys?" (pg. 3)

~ * "Está bien, papá. Ellos son locuros. Creo que ellos les gustan trajes de héroe." - "It is fine, Dad. They are crazy. I believe they like hero costumes." (pg. 4)


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a week since Loki and Thor crash-landed into this strange Earth country. And it just happens to be a tropical paradise.

What a lucky accident.

"Good thing we landed here and not somewhere cold. I heard there are places on Earth that are much colder than the Frost Giant's planet," Thor says.

"You must have heard about Antarctica" Cheyenne adds in a know-it-all voice. "Oh, hush, you," Thor teases her.

Loki sits on a sofa in the small, but cozy living room the Apodacas have in their home. He is in a comfy position with his arms resting behind his head. He wears a sleeveless green T-shirt with cargo shorts. He had to admit, human clothing is quite comfortable. Loki watches as Thor and Cheyenne pretend to fight each other, their fists beating at each other's stomaches. Loki smiles, and slowly nods his head from side to catches Cheyenne's eye, who comes over to him to play fight with him.

Every day, the brothers help the Apodaca family, Cheyenne and her dad, and they make sure the house is orderly. Today they are going to start their search party for the Tesseract. To reward them for all their hard work, Cheyenne's "papá"* is going to take them on a ferry out to sea to search for the Tesseract. They thought maybe the Tesseract was taken by someone, and if someone took it they would not know what to do with it. They might have thrown it into the sea where all things that want to be forgotten go.

Loki and Thor grow more and more attached to Cheyenne and her father every day. Cheyenne began to teach them Spanish so they could communicate more easily with her dad and other peopole in Costa Rica. Her father has been patient and practices Spanish with the brothers. The boys are fast learners.

Once Thor put on a shirt, (yes, he does walk around without a shirt on inside the house ~ hey it's hot in summer in Costa Rica; you can't blame the guy!) the Apodacas and the brothers set out for the pier. When they get there, Cheyenne's **papá*** goes to talk with a man, probably his friend. They greet each other familiarly and the man motions for Thor, Loki, and Cheyenne to come over.

"You ned a ride? Hop on," The man says, in almost perfect English.

"How do you know English?" Loki asks.

"Patience and a lot of practice, **mijo.*** Soon you will learn Spanish, just wait and see."

The man looks at Cheyenne, then back to Loki. "Maybe you can ask this young lady out to dance in Spanish. You'd make a cute couple. What do you say, **mijo?***" The man says, grinning.

Loki and Cheyenne both blush. "No, no we are just good friends," Loki says, hurriedly. Loki sees that Cheyenne looks slightly upset. The man and Cheyenne's **papá*** laugh, and so does Thor whose laugh is loud and hearty.

The man introduces himself as Jorge.

"Wow, you have a loud laugh, **mijo,***" Jorge exclaims.

"Yes, I do. Why do humans - I mean others always tell me that?" Thor asks, rhetorically.

The little search party all squish onto Jorge's little ferry.

Thor, Loki, and Cheyenne sit by the water to look for any signs of the Tesseract in the water. Jorge starts the motor and drives the ferry onward. Papá sits with his legs propped up on a stool, and pulls his hat over his eyes as he naps. Thor stifles a laugh.

"Does your father always sleep in this manner on the ferry?" Thor asks Cheyenne. "Yes, but sometimes he sleeps on the floor of the ferry," Cheyenne says, laughing and her eyes dancing.

The ferry was just going past the beach when it almost crashed into a surfer. The surfer is a girl, with long ebony hair, and bright blue eyes. She is athletic, and beautiful. The surfer waves to them as she passes. "¡Lo siento!" She cries out as she makes her way back to shore.

Loki and Thor watch as Cheyenne waves back to the girl.

"Who is that?!" Thor asks, smiling from ear-to-ear.

"**Mi amiga, Emily,***" Cheyenne says, looking curiously at Thor as he stares in the direction Emily went.

Cheyenne turns around and sits next to her father. She starts to put on a scuba diving suit for when she will dive under the waves in search of the Tesseract. Thor and Loki are already in their scuba suits. They sit down on the other side of the ferry and look into the sapphire water. The water undulates in little motions, and sloshes against the side of the ferry, almost hitting Thor in the eye. A drop of salty water lands in Loki's eye, and he rubs it as it stings him. Thor laughs as Loki pours a water bottle over his eye, hoping to wash the salt water out of his eye.

Thor goes back to staring into the depths of the water. He sharpened his vision while he was in Asgard (His father had taught him) so he can see the ocean floor pretty clearly. No sign of the Tesseract.

In a few minutes, the trio will dive into the water. Before they do, Loki decides to confront his brother. Thor has that distant look in his eye that he gets whenever he remembers Jane Foster. He is troubled, and since Loki has brotherly senses, he can tell when Thor is upset.

"You miss her... do you not?" Loki asks his brother. Thor flinches which is unusual for him. He is always calm and composed.

"Why? Why would you ask that, brother?" Thor asks, fumbling through his words.

"Well..." starts Loki, "The surfer who passed us earlier reminded me a lot of Jane and I thought maybe she reminded you of her, too. She has the free spirit Jane has."

Thor nods, deep in thought. His eyes look distant and Loki knows he shouldn't bring up the subject again. Not now.

Then, Thor surprises Loki. He says, "The surfer did remind me of her, and she also reminded how I may never get to see my lovely Jane ever again." Thor walks away.

Yazmin walks down the street, El Caballero. She reaches the little apartment which is so far tucked behind another apartment building, it is hidden from the view of the people on the street. She waves to Sra. Saldana as she makes her way to her door.

CLICK. The door swings open.

Yazmin throws her heavy-duty backpack onto her plush couch. Then, she slips off her hiking boots, dirty from a long day of hiking around the Costa Rican tropics. Then, she opens her backpack, and stares at the magnificent treasure inside.

Yazmin found the treasure when she was making her way back home, and she happened to take a different route home to spice things up a bit. She saw this treasure lying in a ditch by the sidewalk, and she just had to take it home and investigate it.

She smiles as the sapphire glow illuminates her face.

"We need reinforcement," Cheyenne says, handing Loki the phone.

"We know who to call," Loki says.

"The Tesseract could be half way around the world by now. There is no way we can do this by ourselves," Thor agrees.

"I cannot believe I am doing this. These humans are my enemies and I am asking them for help?," Loki says, regretting his decision.

He is going to call in the Avengers.

Loki dials the numbers. Thor snatches the phone from him.

"Hm, on second thought, let me call them in," Thor says. If Loki calls the Avengers in, they would never come.

"Be my guest," Loki shrugs.

The phone rings. A man's voice answers first. It is Steve Rogers, a.k.a. Captain America.

"Hello? If this is a certain Polly Harkins, this is not Jerry for the hundredth time," Steve says. He sounds annoyed and tired, as if he had just been working out at the gym.

"This is Thor, son of Odin. We need your help. The fate of the world is in the our hands again. The Avengers need to assemble."

"Affirmative. Let me get ready. Oh, and you interrupted my workout. I'm not particularly happy about that." Steve answers. _Typical Cap..._ Thor thinks.

The phone hangs up. The phone rings again and another voice sounds. This time it is a woman's voice.

"Hello, my dear Natalia. This is Thor, son of Odin. The Avengers need to assemble. I'll tell you the details later." Thor says.

"Wow, sounds pretty serious. Okay, count us in." Black Widow answers.

"Us?"

"Yeah, Hawkeye and me"

"Oh, I see." Thor smirks. "You are together now, are you not?"

"Why yes. We stick together got it, darling." She pauses for a second, "On second thought, count us out. I'm sorry. We are making wedding plans and we have to stay undercover and incognito until the wedding is over." Thor can hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Fine. Take care, and do not forget to invite us to the special day!" Thor exclaims, laughing jovially.

"We won't," Black Widow says.

She hangs up.

Thor does this for the other Avengers: Dr. Banner and Tony Stark.

Dr. Banner is on his way to Central America anyway because he has a rare case of yellow fever to treat there. He will stop by after he takes a peek at his patient.

"Just do not bring the disease with you, Doctor." Thor adds, cringing at the idea of getting yellow fever. He heard it was a ghastly disease.

"Will do," the Hulk answers. Thor can feel him smiling on the other side of the line.

Tony Stark is a little harder to convince, but he finally confirms after Thor bribes him with a money prize for whoever finds the Tesseract first.

"I'm in, hammer boy. It's hammer time!" Stark answers, laughing.

_Just as always, he never takes anything seriously,_ Thor thinks.

He hangs up for the last time. "The Avengers are going to assemble," Thor tells Cheyenne and Loki.

The trio celebrate and high-five each other until their hands turn red. They laugh so much they roll on the floor. Cheyenne's Papa comes in, and sees the rowdy bunch.

"What in the heck are you all doing?!" Papa yells.

"What?! You speak ENGLISH?!" Loki and Thor shout in unison.

"The whole time, yes. I thought it would be fun to play a trick on you guys. Well, frankly I didn't trust you at first, but now I see that you two are like sons to me." Cheyenne's Papa answers, grinning from ear to ear.

Loki smiles, respect in his eyes. "And I thought _I_ was the god of mischief."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Avengers Assemble

14:00 hours, 02 March 2025

"We are on our way now in my new T-Stark 47 jet right now. Watch out! Here comes trouble..." Tony Stark says dramatically before hanging up the phone.

Thor chuckles under his breath as he puts down the phone on the table.

"I hate to admit it, but I really missed that guy. He never fails to make me laugh," Thor says, nodding his head from side to side.

"Agreed," answers Loki. He had to admit Stark was hilarious.

Thor, Cheyenne, and Papá are sitting in lawn chairs on the porch of the Apodaca house. They are awaiting the arrival of the other Avengers. It is time for the Avengers to assemble once again!

About ten minutes passed by when they saw the first glimpse of the T-Stark 47 jet hurtling through the sky toward them.

The jet has a sleek and refined design, and the jet seems to float on air rather than fly through it.

Loki remembered something. "Oh heavens, there is no jet landing pad here! Where are they going to land?"

Thor burst into action. He made hand signals in the jet's direction hoping Stark would get his message. Thor signaled for the jet to land in the huge grassy clearing near the house. Stark seemed to get the message and steered the jet in that direction, but changed his mind halfway through and ended up landing in the parking lot next to the clearing. His jet surprisingly only took up ten parking spaces.

A little old man hobbled out of his house across the street. He crossed the street as the Avengers made their way out of the jet. First, Steve Rogers lifted himself out of the jet; he was always punctual. Then, Tony Stark stepped out of the jet. They were the only two in the jet.

The little old man started to scream in Spanish at the two arriving Avengers with all his might. Actually, he wasn't screaming at them like he thought he was; the old man was yelling at the air behind Steve and Tony. He shook his cane at the air, and in broken English said, "You not supposed to park here, you hooligans!"

The old man started to hobble back to his home, but stopped to say one more thing. "It not Halloween yet!" Then, off he went back to his home.

Tony's jaw dropped, and so did Steve's. "Well, that was a rare encounter. You don't see that every day." Thor said.

Tony started to chuckle, then he burst in to laughter completely. Steve laughed too, and soon they were all laughing.

"It's good to see you again." Tony said to Thor.

"What do you think of my T-Stark 47?" Tony asked Thor.

"I think it is incredible! Why did you name it T-Stark 47?" Thor asked.

"It took me 47 tries to get the design right, so I decided what the heck. I'll name it after all my failed attempts! I'm still improving it. So, who are your friends? And what is HE doing here?" Tony asked pointing at Loki and glaring.

"We will explain that later, but right now we need to get you inside and settled." Thor explained. He introduced Steve and Tony to Cheyenne and her papá. Once the introductions were done, Loki asked, "Where is Dr. Banner?"

"Yes, where might he be?" Thor wondered aloud.

Thor heard the rumble of an engine outside the house. He ran outside and found Dr. Banner cruising down the street on his beat-up scooter. Wow, was he moving slow. Dr. Banner was moving so slow a snail could have passed him by now.

Thor waved in Dr. Banner's direction. Dr. Banner decided to just get off the scooter and walk because it was faster. Once he reached the porch he said, "Wow, my scooter is low on juice. Do you happen to have refills for a nitrogen-based engine?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Thor answered quizzically.

"But I do!" said Tony. He hugged Dr. Banner and so did Steve. "Finally, someone who speaks my language!" exclaimed Tony.

With all the Avengers there (minus Black Widow and Hawkeye who meanwhile were hard at work preparing for their wedding), a meeting was commenced.

Cheyenne set up a round table in her living room where the Avengers sat around. Cheyenne and her father sat away from the table because they did not want to get in the way.

"Loki, would you like to start the meeting? Besides, it is you who got us into this mess in the first place." Thor said to Loki.

"What?! It was me? Why brother I believe you had something to do with it too." Loki answered.

"Who? ME?" Thor said, acting cluelessly.

"You imbecile." Loki said. He continued on and explained the situation that the Tesseract was gone and they had no idea where it ended up. They needed the Avengers help to act as a search party for the Tesseract. If the Tesseract were to fall into the wrong hands that could mean the end of the world.

"Okay, okay, let me get this straight." Steve said.

"So, Loki you are on our side now. Does that mean that you saw the error of your ways and you are good now?" he asked.

"Well, yes I suppose so." Loki asked

"Hm, somehow that does not seem believable."

Tony stood up from his chair. He wanted to start trouble whenever he did that.

"Well, maybe he had a moment of truth and realized he wants to be a hero now." Tony added.

"Well, I don't think he will change after what he did to us." Steve answered, gritting his teeth.

"Well, I think you are WRONG." Tony sneered. He was starting to get on Steve's nerves.

"Okay, that's it. Time to suit up!" Steve said. Steve walked into the hallway and came back as Captain America. Tony did the same and came back in his Iron Man suit.

"Bring it on, punk." Tony said, grinning with delight.

They began to fight. Iron Man fired a laser at Captain America who dodged it. The laser almost destroyed Cheyenne's china doll. Then, Captain America threw his shield with one swift motion and knocked down Iron Man. The shield almost broke a vase. Iron Man got right back up on his feet and threw reckless punches at Captain America.

Cheyenne stepped in to try to break up the fight. "Whoa, guys! Stop! You are going to break something! Or worse hurt someone!"

"I'll take the pain!" Iron Man said while kicking Captain America in the face. Captain America grabbed hold of Iron Man's foot and Iron Man lost his footing and fell again.

"Captain America is clearly the best fighter here." Thor said, laughing.

"Well, CLEARLY you haven't seen all my moves yet!" Iron Man shouted as he threw more punches at Captain America. Eventually Loki and Thor were enthralled in the fight and forgot all about the meeting and the serious matter at hand. Cheyenne and her papá sighed because they had no idea what to do about the fight.

Dr. Banner, his anger boiling, turned into the Hulk and ripped off the roof while he was transforming. The Avengers stopped mid-fight and stared at him.

The Hulk picked up Captain America and Iron Man with his fingertips and moved them into chairs in separate corners of the room. He moved Thor and Loki back to their seats. Cheyenne and her father smiled at him. The Hulk knew how to handle things the best and get things done.

"Now, who is going to pay for a new roof?" Cheyenne said once everyone was settled back into their seats. Iron Man was still brooding over his loss to Captain America, but he offered to pay for the repairs. The Hulk pitched in too because he was the one who caused the damage in the first place. He shrank back into Dr. Banner.

"Wow, I haven't seen you transform in so long Dr. Banner! I almost forgot how big and GREEN you get when you turn into The Hulk! You are like the green giant from that vegetable commercial!" Tony exclaimed.

"Um, thanks? I think?" Dr. Banner answered.

"By the way, Thor and Loki, we are here to help. No matter how much I don't trust Loki..." Steve said, smiling.

"Oh!" Cheyenne exclaimed, "I forgot I invited some of my friends over to come help us with the search party. You don't mind that they are girls right?" Cheyenne smiled.

"Not at ALL," Iron Man said, the notorious ladies-man.

_Ding, dong!_

"There they are now!" Cheyenne yelled. She ran over to the door and opened it. Five girls stepped out of the doorway and into the room.

Cheyenne introduced them all to the Avengers.

First, there was Angelica who was a tall, cheerful girl with short curly hair. Cheyenne described her as the brains of the group because she could crack any code that was given to her.

"Oh yeah, can you crack this code?" Iron Man asked Angelica, handing her a paper with symbols on it. In less than a second, Angelica had figured out what the symbols meant and she wrote down the message in two minutes.

"Wow, she is fast!" Iron Man exclaimed, obviously impressed.

"Why did you write a code for your grocery list?" Angelica asked.

"Well, one can never be TOO careful." Iron Man cooed.

"Don't mind him, he's an idiot, but he is my best friend. Lucky me." Captain America said.

"He is, but I see why you two could be best friends. You compliment each other." Angelica answered blushing.

"Very observant of you. I think you're right." Captain America answered before his cheeks began to turn red too.

"What?! Did you hear her, dude? She called me an IDIOT indirectly. You are siding with her? Wow, what a great best friend I have." Iron Man said feeling offended.

Next, was Leslee who was a transfer student from Japan that Cheyenne had met in college. Leslee knew thirteen languages including Japanese, Spanish, English, and Korean. She was a great communicator and Cheyenne thought she could be a great asset when they needed to find out some information. Leslee was good at getting things out of people. She was also a tae kwon doe master.

Iron Man, of course the curious one, tested her strength by suiting up and challenging her to try to hit him.

She found the weak spot in his design in the middle of the chest, and Iron Man had to admit she was an amazing fighter. Of course, he didn't admit it out loud; that would ruin his reputation as a macho man.

The third girl was Fiona who had long, blonde hair that she used in fighting. She was a master swordsman, and archer. Fiona was very athletic and she was also a great negotiator like Leslee. She brought her bow and arrows with her, so she went outside and shot at targets. She made the bulls-eye on all the targets and there were five targets. Fiona definitely had her accuracy down to a T.

The fourth girl was named Emily. Thor and Loki remembered seeing her before when they were on the boat. They greeted her, and Thor began to ask her a lot of questions about surfing, and Spanish. Whatever came to his mind. He was curious about this girl because she made him miss his Jane so much. She even walked like her, but she did not look like her. She was not his Jane Foster, but he felt so happy around Emily.

Emily was a short girl, but she was also very athletic and she has tried all the sports in the world. She can master any sport in less than a week if she put her mind to it. Since she is so light, Emily can jump high and fit into small spaces easily. She was also a good asset to the team.

The last girl was Yazmin. Yazmin's eyes were enchanting. They gleamed green-yellow like cat's eyes glowing in the night. She was average height, average weight, with tan skin, but there was something not average about her as well. She had this glow to her that did not seem natural, the Avengers noticed. Maybe it was her aura; they had no idea what it was. Cheyenne told them that Yazmin was a fortune-teller and adventurer. Yazmin also had some sort of sixth sense where she could sense whether or not a person has good or bad intentions.

Yazmin placed her hand on Loki's arm and closed her eyes. After a short while, she opened her eyes and said, "Loki has good intentions, but being the god of mischief, he is still having internal struggles with the mischief that is a part of him still."

"Ah, so he can't be trusted. See!" Captain America screamed.

"Ugh, do we have to go over this again?" Iron Man asked, pulling up his sleeves as if he were ready to start another fight.

"No need for that boys." Dr. Banner said, glaring at them and threatening them with his eyes. If they ticked him off again, he would throw them into the ocean next time.

"I think we are ready to rumble!" Cheyenne yelled.

Before the group split up to search different parts of the city, Yazmin shared something with them. She had just come back from an expedition in the Costa Rican rain forest, and she had come across something peculiar when she came back. She had found a blue, glowing cube in a ditch by the side of the road and she didn't know what to do with it. Yazmin explained that she left it in a locked trunk in her room, but yesterday she came home to find her apartment broken in to and the glowing cube was gone. There was no trace of who the robber could have been.

When Cheyenne described the Tesseract to Yazmin, she had known from the start that the cube that she found was no ordinary stone.

It was the Tesseract.

Now it was gone again.

That's when they devised a plan. A brilliant plan that would bring them closer to the Tesseract. Yazmin gave them a list of potential suspects and they split up to see what they could find out.

First on the list was Astrid Saldäna who was the daughter of her neighbor Ms. Saldäna.

Meanwhile at the Hawkeye and Black Widow residence...

Black Widow is bringing her wedding dress into the house. It is long and white, but beaded with black gems around the edges. It is beautiful, but Black Widow doesn't want Hawkeye to see it before the wedding. It is bad luck for the groom to see the wedding dress before the wedding.

Black Widow decides to cut a secret hole on the side of the house that connects to the walk-in-closet. She does this and finds herself in the empty closet where she hides the dress in a corner of the closet. When she turns around, she is face-to-face with Hawkeye who is looking at her with a strange look on his face.

"Honey, you have to stop doing that. You are going to destroy the house if you keep doing that. Why can't you use the door like a normal person?" Hawkeye asked Black Widow.

Black Widow feels relief. "Where is the fun in using the normal, plain door when you can use your spy training instead?" Black Widow asks Hawkeye. Hawkeye smiles at her.

"I'm so glad I am marrying you. Now no one will ever be able to get into our house without permission."

"You've got that right. I've installed lasers everywhere in the house so we are safe." Black Widow winked.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you to all of you out there who are reading my story! I hope it is entertaining because it is certainly entertaining for me! I love writing for you guys. :) Keep reading on! I will try to update more often and I am sorry if the story lacks continuity I know it is a little all over the place. One reason why I started this FanFiction account was to grow as a writer. Please review my story! And if your name is Cheyenne A., I do not appreciate your bad reviews thank you very much. haha just kidding love you Cheyenne! Okay, I'll stop rambling now. On with the story!_

_-Angelica B. Steve Rogers_

_**Chapter 4 - Secrets Uncovered**_

"They will never find us here," says Astrid maliciously as she unzips the bag.

A sapphire glow pours out of it.

"_Perfect," _Astrid grins.

"Just what you needed for your machine that you are using to dominate the world!" Denise exclaims.

"_Shh, _don't say it out loud, Denise! Do _you _know how easy it is to eavesdrop on conversations these days? Astrid scolds Denise, her hands on her hips.

In a booming voice that Denise only gets when she is excited about something, Denise answers: "Yea! People can set up hidden cameras anywhere they want these days. Isn't it amazing?! Isn't technology amazing?! I doubt anyone will be able to hear us down here under the sea! Unless they have a waterproof camera..hmm.."

Astrid breathes out deeply through her nose.

"I made a promise to myself not to lose my temper so easily, so I will let this slide. Still, what am I going to do with you, child?" Astrid says through gritted teeth.

"Love me!" Denise yells.

Astrid slaps her hand onto her forehead.

"Just go get the machine."

"Ya got it, boss!"

Denise comes back with a machine covered in a tarp. Astrid grabs the tarp and throws the tarp on the ground below her. She circles the contraption, surveying it to make sure it was ready for a test run. After a few moments, she nods.

"It's ready," Astrid says, content with her work.

Astrid places the Tesseract into the machine. She races over to the computer that is hooked up nearby, and she punches numbers on the keyboard to start the test run. A low rumble begins to sound. Then, the machine glows blue, and starts to heat up and smoke.

Astrid quickly shuts down the system before the machine could explode and blow their cover. Denise watches Astrid pant heavily and try to regain her breath.

Denise says: "Well, we should try it again! It is bound to work some time!"

Denise is always the optimist in situations, and Astrid had to admit that what Denise said was true. It was bound to work sometime. She just needs to readjust some data...

"We will not rest until the machine is complete!" Astrid yells.

"We will not rest until we can find the Tesseract!" Thor yells, as he slams his hammer onto the tabletop. He doesn't know his own strength, and he ends up splitting the table into two.

"That belonged to my grandmother!" Cheyenne says, hitting her forehead with her palm.

"Oops.." Thor says, silently trying to creep out of the room before Cheyenne hit him on the head. She can hit fairly hard, and Thor does not want to endure the pain right now.

Cheyenne sees that Thor is trying to get away from her so she softens her tone a bit. Cheyenne says: "Thor, do you know what you need? You need a little relaxation to get this stress off your chest. Actually, all of you could use a little relaxation."

Cheyenne motions to all the Avengers in the living room.

Steve is holding his head in his hands while Dr. Banner writes furiously on a notepad, trying to figure out the best place to search next for the Tesseract. Loki is stretched out on a reclining chair, and studying an atlas. Tony is playing a GameBoy on the couch. Unlike all the other Avengers, Tony is not taking the situation seriously.

Cheyenne comes up to Tony and snatches the GameBoy out of his hands.

"_Hey_. I just caught Pikachu!" Tony whines, trying to grab hold of the GameBoy and yank it out of Cheyenne's hands.

"No, I think what you guys need is a little team bonding time. You know what I mean? I mean you guys barely even talk to each other." Cheyenne says.

"What? We talk to each other!" Tony exclaims.

"Hey, Banner, can you hand me the chips?," Tony asks Dr. Banner.

"Sure, bud" Dr. Banner says, as he reaches for the bag of Doritos that is on the coffee table.

"See? We are all tight. We are best buds. No need to worry about us!" Tony smiles.

"I don't remember ever saying that you are my friend," Steve says, smirking.

"You know I am!" Tony answers, in a cheerful voice.

"No, you guys need to go out somewhere.. hmm.." Cheyenne says, thinking.

"Okay, guys. Get ready. We are going bowling and cliff diving!" Cheyenne exclaims.

At the bowling alley:

Cheyenne meets up with her girlfriends who are helping with the search at the bowling alley. The Avengers and the girls get set up into teams.

One lane is for the girls: Cheyenne, Angelica, Emily, Yazmin, Leslee, and Fiona.

The other is for the Avengers (plus Loki): Tony, Dr. Banner, Steve, Thor, and Loki.

"Hey, no fair! The girl's team has an extra person!" Tony says, pouting.

"Well, do _you _want to stay out of the game so the teams are even?" says Loki.

"Nah. Just forget I said anything." Tony answers, still pouting.

Dr. Banner and Steve have a different attitude. They think they can take on all the girls and win. Steve says he can three strikes in a row because he has done it before in his hometown in New York. Dr. Banner brags about the time he got spares the whole game and got over two hundred points. He could just turn into the Hulk and knock down all the pins himself. Steve says he can just throw his shield and knock them all down.

"I don't believe you," says Angelica.

"Oh, really? Well, pretty lady, watch and learn." says Steve, accepting her challenge.

Steve pulls his shield out of his backpack, and hurls it at the pins that the end of the lane. The shield hits the pins, and all of them come tumbling down along with the sign that was hanging over the lane.

Steve runs as fast as he can down the lane to fix the sign. He ends up slipping on the greased lane, and hitting the wall with a _thud. _Steve fixes the sign and comes back rubbing his nose. When he comes back, Angelica and the others are laughing at him, but he doesn't care. At least he got Angelica to notice him and that was all that mattered.

The bowling games that ensued were intense. The Avengers won four games against the girls and the girls won only one against them. They say the Avengers have an advantage because they have Steve's shield and Dr. Banner's strength to help them. Tony proves to be a good bowler. He gets all spares in a row which really add up. Cheyenne creams Loki with her special technique she uses where she throws the ball, spiraling it. She always gets strikes using this technique, and Loki starts to try to use her technique. At first, he is lousy at it, but eventually Loki picks up the technique and creams Cheyenne.

There are many high-fives. There is a lot of laughing and fist pumps. Afterward, all of them had to admit they had a lot of fun, and felt closer than ever to each other.

Then, came the cliff diving.

The girls have been doing cliff diving ever since they were little girls, so they know what they are doing. Tony has no problem going off the cliff because from years of flying around in his suit, he has learned to love the sensation of falling. Dr. Banner is down for it as long as he can turn into the Hulk and do a cannon-ball into the water. He does this and he sprays everyone in a massive tidal wave.

Everyone seems down for going off the cliff, except for Steve. He is having second thoughts about it. He is not a fan of heights, and the chilly water below scares him out of his wits because it reminds him of the time he spent in an ice drift, frozen for many years. He was frozen as time moved on and left him behind. All his loved ones died off and he never even got to attend their funerals or say one last goodbye. Steve stands on the edge of the cliff and looks down at the smiling faces of his friends.

"C'mon, Stevie. You can do it!" Tony calls out to Steve.

"We believe in you!"  
Another person is also unsure about whether to jump or not. Angelica is also scared of heights and she is sitting on a boulder not too far from the edge of the cliff. She silently cheers Steve on in her mind because she knows he is strong enough to do it.

_If he can do it, then I can do it._ Angelica thinks.

She waits and waits for him to jump, but he doesn't. He is too afraid. Angelica decides to take the initiative and jump before him. Maybe she will inspire him to jump by himself. She stands up and starts to make her way to the edge, but she trips and falls off the side of the cliff.

Angelica crashes down the side of the cliff, sharp rocks scraping her all over. Pain rushes over her like a waterfall. She sees the shore below and she prays that she will survive the collision alive. She keeps falling and falling, and just before she reaches the shore, she feels strong arms lift her up and lead her into the safe cushion of the water.

Angelica looks up to see who her rescuer was. It was Steve. His bright blue eyes smiled at her as she thanked him for saving her. He says it is all in a day's work as a superhero. Angelica knows that he would have never had jumped off that cliff if it wasn't for her fall. He had wanted to save her, and he wanted her to be alive. Why? She had a feeling the attraction that she felt for him was mutual, and he felt for her too.

Angelica smiled back at Steve as her friends surround her.

Cheyenne takes Angelica to an infirmary nearby. The Avengers stay behind in the water and play in the water. Tony picks up stones, smooth from years of being weathered by the ocean, and throws them at Loki and his other friends. They do this for a long time. Loki picks up a peculiar stone that is light as a feather and a glowing green color. He stares at it and turns it over in his hand. Loki investigates the spot where he found the stone closer and he realizes there are a whole collection of these strange stones here. He digs through them and he sees that the stones were put there to fill in a hole. A tunnel actually that must lead to a hidden place.

Loki tells the others about it, and they start to dig.

Who knows what secrets they will uncover by going down the tunnel?

**_To be continued..._**


End file.
